


fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

by thedreamsteam



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The Capitol had decided that this year, it would be two people of the same sex competing. The only thing was that the districts would decide the sex, so that there would only be one bowl for the reaping. It’d be harder for everyone involved, especially for the boys, knowing they were probably going to be chosen, but the time not coming.or,the 75th hunger games aren't fair, but when are they ever?
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> u get to thank the 2nd devons server for this!! plus jay bc they encouraged me when they should definitely not have. but this si dedicated to them bc i love everyone in that server!!
> 
> this happened purely bc i was like 'if i'm making one au, why not another?'
> 
> title from ocean eyes by billie eilish since it helped me finish this
> 
> i apologize if this isn't good bc i started this today and finished it today while not paying attention so im sorry :)
> 
> ive also not read the hunger games books since 2015 so im sorry for any inaccuracies!!!!

Tom knew the 75th anniversary of the hunger games weren’t going to pass quietly. The anniversaries never do. The 25th was when they decided it wouldn’t matter your age or who you were, everyone was going into the jar, and that’s when his grandfather died, picked off by the District 1 tributes, laughing as he bled out underneath him. The 50th was when they had double the amount of tributes, resulting in Leslie, the town drunk, as the winner. District 12 was a laughing stock after that, Leslie almost destroying their reputation every single time he was on screen. It’s horrible.

Not as horrible as this event, though. The Capitol had decided that this year, it would be two people of the same sex competing. The only thing was that the districts would decide the sex, so that there would only be one bowl for the reaping. It’d be harder for everyone involved, especially for the boys, knowing they were probably going to be chosen, but the time not coming.

Tom was standing in the crowd, beside his older brother Joe, almost sweating bullets as Effie shoved her hand into the bowl, swishing her hand around. It took a moment, but she finally grabbed one out, looking at it for a moment. He could see her lips begin to form the words, and he nearly sighs out of relief, because he can already tell it’s not forming a ‘T’ or a ‘J’.

“William Schofield!” She calls out, butchering his name as much as she could, it seems. The crowd parts, and Tom sees the boy step through, head bowed as he walks through the side and up the steps. His arms stay crossed behind his back as he stands up there, and Tom can’t help but feel bad for him. Nobody volunteers for him, and he knows Will’s not that popular in their little community here, with his mom and dad dead, having to care for himself and that’s it. That’s awful, and he realizes he’s a hypocrite, thinking these thoughts before the boy is led to his death, but he can’t help but think them now when they very well may be his last thoughts about him.

“Thank you, Will.” He hears Effie say, before he turns back to face her as she dips her hand back into the bowl, shuffling around for yet another moment before pulling out a piece of paper. Her lips are already forming the words, and his stomach drops, already figuring out the words.

“Joe Blake!” She calls out cheerily, as if he won’t be dying in a week's time. The crowd immediately parts around them, and Joe, head held high, starts the walk after hugging Tom, but Tom can’t let that stand. He can’t see his brother die before he’s had a chance to really live.

“I volunteer!” He yells out, effectively stopping everything and everyone in their tracks. “I volunteer as tribute!”

“Tom, no!” Joe says, turning to grab him. “Tom, you can’t. You can’t, Tom, you _can’t_.” 

“I love you, Joe. I fucking love you.” He says, hugging his brother as tight as he can before going. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he moves up the steps, eventually finding himself standing on the other side of Effie. He tries to ignore the feeling of everyone's eyes on him, deciding to instead stand and stare straight forward, acting like nothing’s affecting him. He has to, so that he can seem like he’s strong. _For Joe_ , he tells himself, but he doesn’t know if that’s a truth or a lie anymore.

He can hear Effie talking beside him, telling everyone how brave and noble they’ll be, fighting to prove to everyone that they’re the superior district, but he can’t bring himself to care. He can’t even listen to her, because he _knows_ if he has to listen to her acting like they aren’t that bad off, that if they worked just a little harder they’d be fine. Before he knows it, he and Will are forced to hold hands and raise them high, and then they’re shoved through the doors, forced to separate rooms.

They’re left in there while waiting for visitors. They leave in an hour and a half, so for an hour, they get to have visitors before he leaves. He knows he’ll have plenty, being a Blake and all, but what about Will? He feels bad for Will, because he knows he won’t get any visitors, so after Joe’s cried on him for a few minutes, he asks him if he can sprint home and return quickly.

“Why’s that?” Joe asks, suspicious, but Tom just smiles sadly.

“I was wondering if you can grab some cookies and give them to Will, because I don’t think anyone will be seeing him.” Joe’s eyes soften as he speaks, and he nods, kissing his brother on his head.

“Yeah, I’ll do that, you big fucking dumbass. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tom says simply, watching his brother sprint out of the room.

He says goodbye to more people than he can count in the rest of that hour, and he doesn’t find out whether Joe was able to reach him in time until they’re standing beside the rain, waiting to be able to get on. Will’s holding a tin in his hands, and when Effie asks him what it is, he just says in that quiet voice of his that it’s cookies. When she prods more, he doesn’t say anything, but his eyes flicker over to Tom. A warm feeling settles in his chest, and he smiles at him.

They don’t say anything until they get on the train, sitting down in one of the comfy seats across from one another. Will turns to him, a smile on his face. 

“Thank you,” He says, “For the gift your brother brought me. I know he’s the one who sprinted to bring it to me, but I can’t help but thank you, still.”

Tom smiles back at him, and he decides in that moment, if he has to go in there with someone, he’s glad it’s Will.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr ;) @willlamschofield
> 
> this could become part of a series if like. people want more of this au


End file.
